Badguy D. Raizex
Badguy D. Raizex (バドーディーライゼクス, Baddogai Di Raizekusu) is a male deva, possessing the power of bushoku haki, and an ignominious and deadly pirate who is the founder and captain of the badguy pirates. He despises anyone that he considers to be a "hero", and aims to become the most infamous and reviled villain that the world has ever seen, and by way of his trials and tribulations, has obtained the epithet of Strongest Monster In The World(世界の化け物, Sekai no Saikyo Bakemono), due to his ever proliferating track record of hunting down and crushing those he or others consider heroes. Raizex has no reservations, and will willingly annihilate any and all who stand in his way on the bloody and brutal path to his goal. Appearance Personality Relationships Background Synopsis Possessions Abilities Haki 'Kenbunshoku Haki: '''Raizex has managed to master kenbunshoku haki to a degree where he has completely overcome the previous established limitations. Raizex's kenbunshoku haki has transformed him into a ridiculously perceptive and observant individual, whose senses and reflexes have been sharpened to incredibly superhuman heights. He can effortlessly mark, track, and focus on the aura's of countless individuals, or pick a certain individuals aura out by sifting through hundreds of thousands of others instantly. This ability to read the opponents aura allows Raizex an incredible advantage in battle and other situations, following and intercepting their attacks and movements regardless of where they are located or at what distance they engage in him from. His minds eye has been trained and tempered to a point almost divine standards, giving him a sort of mental radar which enhanced his precognition abilities to foresight standards. '''Busoshoku Haki: '''In addition, Raizex has also become an accomplished master of busoshoku haki and its applications. His particulary busoshoku haki is observed as being one of the most terrifying and absolute forms of busoshoku haki known to man, as testament to his strength and the lengths he has gone to in order to master it. By augmenting his body and attacks with busoshoku haki, he obtains utterly herculean strength capable of causing devastation to widespread, sometimes many miles of landscape and surface area. His durability also increases to the point that he becomes a tank capable of shrugging off the most destructive and threatening of attacks, even without engaging the higher technique of koka, he is known to be an unstoppable juggernaut capable of ripping through the enemies defenses without sustaining any hits or significant visible damage. Through busoshoku haki, Raizex has developed a number of additional, heightened versions of established techniques and abilities, making him all the more deadly. '''Haoshoku Haki: '''Proof of raizex's strength is demonstrated by the fact that he has acquired the extremely rare third form of haki known as Haoshoku Haki. Through Haoshoku Haki, raizex obtains the ability to manifest and exert his very willpower. He is capable of performing the general feats of haoshoku haki such as overcoming weaker willed individuals and knocking them out by sheer force of will. However, raizex has long since transcended even that. Through haoshoku haki, raizex has obtained a number of powers and abilities which greatly resemble that of full blown mind control, with access to techniques which resemble illusion casting and hypnosis, directly effecting and severely distorting the wills and minds of others who come into contact with his haoshoku haki. He has also acquired numerous defensive applications of haoshoku haki not the least of which include his ability to protect his own mind and will from outside sources of haoshoku haki based attacks and techniques, rendering him almost untouchable by other conventional haoshoku haki users. '''Kaioshoku Haki: '''As one of the single most powerful deva's ever to have been born, raizex not only has the ability to utilize the unique fourth form of haki which appears solely in the deva race, but has far transcended and broken the standard of limitations within kaioshoku haki. Through kaioshoku haki, raizex has obtained the ability to stimulate his spiritual energy and manifest it in the physical form of an intense, highly explosive aura of energy which can be used for multiple tasks. He has also mastered the power multiplication ability of kaioshoku haki, and is now capable of becoming insurmountably more powerful than his base form, having developed a wide roster of power enhancing techniques and attacks through his extended training in kaioshoku haki. As testament to his mastery of kaioshoku haki, raizex is often labeled one of the most destructive beings sailing the sea's, capable of utterly deleting entire islands in the blink of an eye without much effort at all. Battle Log Bounties History As a testament to how positively lethal and insurmountably dangerous Raizex is, he has acquired a long and comprehensive rap sheet of serious crimes and infractions. Every time Raizex has moved or acted, the world has known about it, as his bounty has been increased rather exponentially with each and every crime he has committed throughout his career as a pirate. It is said that Raizex's head is now worthy so much that should a person capture him, they will would not be able to spend the money collected from such a task throughout the remainder of their lives, as a testament to the sheer enormity of the reward that would come with raizex's capture. Even today, raizex's bounty continues to grow and aswell to all new heights, prompting ambitious bounty hunters to target him as a major source of revenue. Complete Bounty List * '50,000,000 '- Raizex's first bounty. Gained after defecting from the world government and destroying an entire fleet of marines. * '120,000,000 '- Gained after crushing the god style fist school and almost killing his former master and marine admiral. * '180,000,000 '- Gained after breaking into Impel Down and freeing the legendary ronin and lethal swordsman, Munagawara. * '240,000,000 '- Gained after taking in the criminal Lubu Fengxian and destroying the WMA global head quarters. * '290,000,000 '''- Gained after taking in the mercenary Edison Eastwood and purging marine influence at Almark. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Former Marine Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users